Chocolate
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Word challenge from DiamondLiv!   Pretty please READ & REVIEW! :D  Thanks!


**Chocolate- A word challenge from DiamondLiv, THE BEST WRITER EVER :) :) I don't know how great this is but it was a pretty hard story to come up with. :p And I thought the word chocolate would be easy, ha! :)**

Walking in the door from work Fred threw himself on the sofa, tired from the hard couple of weeks he'd had at work. He heard foot steps running down the steps.

"Daddy's home!" A little red-head shouted in the kitchen to her mother.

"He is? I didn't hear him come in.." Daphne said, picking up the small child and carrying her into the living room.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah Daph, I'm fine, it's just been rough at work that's all." He said.

"Aww well you just sit back & relax. That'll make you feel better." Daphne said gently kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, I'd love to but, I can't. I'm filling in for the middle school football coach, while he's away." Fred sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, you can rest when you get back home!" Daphne said, as he got up from the sofa. Little five year old, Carrie watched her father walk out the door sadly & tired.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy's just a little tired, he isn't feeling like himself lately." Daphne told her young daughter.

"Daddy's sad?" Carrie questioned.

"Yeah, I a little bit I guess." Daphne replied. Carrie frowned.

"Now, let's get ready to go to the store." Daphne said putting a jacket on her little toddler. As the walked through the store, Carrie was in the shopping cart. Daphne stopped the cart as she was scanning the shelves for what she needed. Carrie was looking on the other side, her eyes lit up bright, when the small child saw a chocolate cake mix box.

"Mommy, I want that!" Carrie begged while pulling her mothers arm to get her attention. Daphne looked over & picked up the cake mix box.

"Now, why would you need all this sugar, Carrie?" Daphne asked the red-head look alike of hers.

"I wanna make it for daddy, chocolate always makes me feel better!" She said sweetly. Daphne smiled, she was pleased to see her daughter be so caring.

"Then of course we can get this! That's a great idea my little princess!" Daphne said, Carrie smiled. Thw two drove home.

"Let's make the cake now mommy!" Carrie begged.

"Okay, sounds good!" Daphne said. She poured the milk into a cup.

"Okay sweetie, now all you have to is pour this into the mixing bowl." Daphne told her daughter. Carrie lifted the cup & poured it gently into the mixing powder. The powder flew up in her face making it light brown. Daphne giggled.

"What next mommy?" Carrie asked.

"It say's two eggs, mommy's going to have to that part." Daphne said. Carrie watched her mother carefully crack the egg & pour it into the mixing bowl.

"Now we mix it!" Daphne said, reaching for the mixer, she flipped the on swtich. It was a loud noise. Carrie held her hears & began to cry. Daphne quickly switched it off.

"Mommy, it's loud!" Carrie cried, Daphne held the child tightly.

"It's okay sweetie, we can mix it together with our spoon." Daphne said putting a large wooden spoon into her daugters little hand, then Daphne guided her daughter, mixing it. Carrie giggled.

"This is fun!" She cheered. Daphne smiled.

"Okay I think we're finished with that, now let's pour it into this cake pan." Daphne said while gently pouring it out. Daphne held Carrie back away from the oven when she placed the cake into it. She set the timer for thirty minutes. Daphne made dinner then set the table with the help of her daughter. The timer rang. Carrie jumped with excitment. Daphne pulled it our of the oven & warned her daughter it was hot. Carrie stated a far distants from it. They waited for it to cool off then the decorated it. The house was filled with the lovely chocolate cake smell. Carrie watched out the window then saw her father pull up in his car. She quickly ran to the door.

"Dadddy, your home!" The red-head greeted him happily. He smiled.

"Hey honey." He said tired. He smelled the chocolate cake.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" He said.

"It's a suprise daddy, mommy & me made it for you!" Carrie said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen, Daphne was just finished decorating the cake.

"Close you eyes.." Carrie said, making Daphne giggle. Carrie was so small & Fred towered her. He was bent over holding her hand.

"Okay now open!" Carrie shouted with joy. Fred opened his eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw the chocolate cake with light blue frosting covering it & little letters that spelled "Get Better Soon Daddy!" Fred picked up his daughter.

"Thank you Carrie! This makes me feel much better!" He said.

"No more sad?" Carried asked, Fred laughed & hugged her tightly.

"No not at all sweetie! How did you know my favorite flavor was chocolate?" He asked.

"Well..mommy helped me a little." She admited. Fred laughed then hugged his wife.

"She did? Well I think the two of you did a fantastic job! Thanks!" Fred said kissing the two red-heads on their cheeks.

_**THE END! :D**_

_**Hope it wasn't TOO long :) And I hope I did well DiamondLiv! :) EVERYONE MUST GO READ THAT GIRLS STORIES! SIMPLY AMAZING! All of them! Anyways please review! :D If you wanna do a word challenge just ask! **_


End file.
